


Regrets & Dehydration

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hungary GP, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Kimi had always said that he didn’t have any regrets. Well, he did now. After the German GP, once he had sobered up, Valtteri repeated to him everything he’d said. Flashes of Sebastian standing in his hoodie, the hurt readable on his face, entered his mind everytime he closed his eyes. Now, he just wanted Sebastian back in his arms.Set Hungary GP 2018





	Regrets & Dehydration

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the German GP fic in this series:
> 
> Not really necessary to read that fic first, but it is a little backstory to this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Kimi had always said that he didn’t have any regrets. Well, he did now. After the German GP, once he had sobered up, Valtteri repeated to him everything he’d said. Flashes of Sebastian standing in his hoodie, the hurt readable on his face, entered his mind everytime he closed his eyes. Hadn’t he been so angry with the team, he wouldn’t have said those things. Kimi had meant them then. Now, he just wanted Sebastian back in his arms instead of the blond avoiding him at any chance he got.  
Since they’d arrived Sebastian hadn’t spoken to him unless it was strictly business. Saturday after qualifying Kimi had tried to talk to Sebastian. Comfort him with P4 although it could have been easily P1. It hadn’t come out exactly the way the Finn had wanted…

“Seb, you could have had pole! What happened?” The German turned around in the press-pen, mood clearly sour.  
“I don’t know. Why don’t you have pole?” Sebastian basically spat in his face.  
Getting defensive, Kimi crossed his arms behind his back before looking his ex straight in the eyes: “At least I didn’t crash in the rain because I went to fast.”  
Sebastian’s jaw clenched shut as he turned his back toward the Finn and staggered off. “Vaffanculo, stronzo!” He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Yeah, that hadn’t been his smartest move. As he now sat in his Ferrari glancing in his mirrors at Sebastian’s car, he decided he’d fix it after the race. He missed the younger man way too much. His heart ached each time he thought about those blue eyes he was so used to waking up next to.

Sebastian wasn’t exactly happy with second place, but at least it wasn’t another DNF. It had been close with Bottas in turn two, but he’d made the move stick and got away with barely any damage. He knew Kimi could have overtaken him but the Finn had stayed behind and gifted him the extra points. Sebastian was planning on thanking him but also apologizing for his behaviour yesterday. His outburst stood in every paper and on every site and it hadn’t only hurt his reputation but surely Kimi’s feelings as well.  
The German had spoken a bit with his teammate before the podium, but not much of a reaction had come out of him. He also looked a bit gray to Sebastian, but he was scared to cross any boundaries by asking. He decided to talk after the briefing.

He spotted Kimi before that though in the garage, standing next to an already packed Ferrari. He looked glum.  
“Hey..” Sebastian began carefully. “You drove really well today.”  
“Bwoah, could have been better.”   
“You okay?” Worry had settled itself in the pit of his stomach since the podium. He felt the need to ask.  
“I’m fine, Seb. I just need to sit down for a bit. I had an issue with my bottle, but it’s fine.” This didn’t calm the blond at all.  
“What do you mean? Didn’t you have anything after the race.”  
“The champagne and a bit of water, but honestly that was enough.”  
Sebastian was already reaching into his backpack to grab his own bottle before he gave it. “Drink!”  
Kimi did as he was told. The hint of a smile played on his lips as he took a sip. Sebastian cared so he hadn’t lost him.   
“You okay?”   
“Are we okay?” Kimi countered catching his teammate slightly off guard.   
“Is there still a we?” Sebastian stared at his sneakers, hands in his pockets.  
“I’m sorry.” Kimi reached out to take a hold of the German’s cheek. “I love you so much and I was simply frustrated. The last few days showed me how much I need you in my life. I didn’t know what to do with myself. Please forgive me, Sebby.”  
Kimi waited patiently as Sebastian simply looked him in the eyes.   
“I can’t forgive you yet.” Kimi’s heart sank. “But, I love you more than anything in my life.” Sebastian placed a kiss on the blond’s lips. When he pulled back, he wrapped his arms around him. “I love you so much.”  
Kimi sighed in relief, comforted by the thought that everything will turn back to normal soon.  
“I love you too!”


End file.
